Gaia (Final Fantasy V)
Gaia , also known as Terrain and Earth, is the ability of Geomancer job in Final Fantasy V. It is an offensive skillset whose effects vary depending on the terrain on which the current battle is taking place. There may be several different Gaia effects that may take place in a single type of battlefield. Mechanics The Gaia command is useful, especially in the hands of a spell caster. It has a random effect, based on the current location's environment and the caster's level. The effects caused by the command vary, causing something as simple as minor damage to inflicting instant death. Regardless, this command is based on the user's Magic Power and costs no MP, so it is a cheap alternative to magic. The abilities are randomly selected depending on the current terrain and the character's level. The higher the character's level, the better abilities can be used. To choose which ability to use, the game generates a random number between 0 and the character's level. Each area has four abilities which can be used. If the random number is 0-10, Ability 1 is used; if between 11-20 Ability 2 is used; between 21-50 Ability 3 is selected; the Ability 4 of the set can thus only be used if the character is at level 51 or above. List of abilities Default sorting is alphabetical. Sort by Terrain to see which abilities happen in the same terrain. Sort by Effect to separate single-attacks, multi-attacks and special effects; attack abilities will also get sorted by element. [http://www.gamefaqs.com/snes/588331-final-fantasy-v/faqs/30040 Final Fantasy V: Algorithms/Stats FAQ by instructrtrepe contains a list of all Gaia ability sets] Other appearances Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade ;Ability Cards FFAB Sandstorm - Krile SR.png|Sandstorm (SR). FFAB Sonic Boom - Bartz SR.png|Sonic Boom (SR). FFAB Sandstorm - Krile SR+.png|Sandstorm (SR+). FFAB Sonic Boom - Bartz SR+.png|Sonic Boom (SR+). FFAB Burning Sands - Galuf SSR.png|Burning Sands (SSR). FFAB Desert Storm - Krile SSR.png|Desert Storm (SSR). FFAB Leaf Swirl - Krile SSR.png|Leaf Swirl (SSR). FFAB Quicksand - Galuf SSR.png|Quicksand (SSR). FFAB Sonic Boom - Galuf SSR.png|Sonic Boom (SSR). FFAB Tsunami - Lenna SSR.png|Tsunami (SSR). FFAB Burning Sands - Galuf SSR+.png|Burning Sands (SSR+). FFAB Desert Storm - Krile SSR+.png|Desert Storm (SSR+). FFAB Leaf Swirl - Krile SSR+.png|Leaf Swirl (SSR+). FFAB Quicksand - Galuf SSR+.png|Quicksand (SSR+). FFAB Sonic Boom - Galuf SSR+.png|Sonic Boom (SSR+). FFAB Tsunami - Lenna SSR+.png|Tsunami (SSR+). ;Legend Cards FFAB Branch Arrow - Faris Legend SR.png|Branch Arrow (SR). FFAB Desert Storm - Galuf Legend SR.png|Desert Storm (SR). FFAB Desert Storm - Krile Legend SR.png|Desert Storm (SR). FFAB Branch Arrow - Faris Legend SR+.png|Branch Arrow (SR+). FFAB Desert Storm - Galuf Legend SR+.png|Desert Storm (SR+). FFAB Desert Storm - Krile Legend SR+.png|Desert Storm (SR+). FFAB Leaf Swirl - Lenna Legend SR.png|Leaf Swirl (SR). FFAB Leaf Swirl - Lenna Legend SR+.png|Leaf Swirl (SR+). FFAB Burning Sands - Galuf Legend SSR.png|Burning Sands (SSR). FFAB Leaf Swirl - Krile Legend SSR.png|Leaf Swirl (SSR). FFAB Leaf Swirl - Lenna Legend SSR.png|Leaf Swirl (SSR). FFAB Quicksand - Galuf Legend SSR.png|Quicksand (SSR). FFAB Tsunami - Lenna Legend SSR.png|Tsunami (SSR). FFAB Burning Sands - Galuf Legend SSR+.png|Burning Sands (SSR+). FFAB Leaf Swirl - Krile Legend SSR+.png|Leaf Swirl (SSR+). FFAB Leaf Swirl - Lenna Legend SSR+.png|Leaf Swirl (SSR+). FFAB Quicksand - Galuf Legend SSR+.png|Quicksand (SSR+). FFAB Tsunami - Lenna Legend SSR+.png|Tsunami (SSR+). FFAB Sonic Boom - Bartz Legend UR.png|Sonic Boom (UR). ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFRK Phantom FFV.png|Phantom. Etymology Category:Gaia abilities in Final Fantasy V Category:Command abilities in Final Fantasy V Category:Terrain abilities